staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Września 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Frasier (48/52) - serial 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Dla dzieci: Teatralne odsłanianki Franka Firanki 9.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 9.30 Dla dzieci: Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Teraz jest wojna (1/10) - serial obyczajowy 11.05 Bolek i Lolek przed sądem - reportaż 11.20 Jak chronić prawa człowieka?: Sąd administracyjny 11.40 Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków: Gosprzydowa 11.50 Anatomia sukcesu: Depozyty bankowe 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Czas na ozime 12.45 How are you? 12.50 Wieża Babel 13.10 Studio sport: Relacja z 3 etapu Tour de Pologne 13.20 Szkółka wspinaczki (2) 13.25 Śpiączka (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, USA 14.00 Dla dzieci: Teatralne odsłanianki Franka Firanki 14.30 Teleexpress Junior 14.40 Byle do dzwonka - serial dla młodzieży, USA 15.05 Studio sport: Relacja z 3 etapu Tour de Pologne 15.10 Raj 15.35 Magazyn parlamentarny 15.55 Studio sport: Relacja z 3 etapu Tour de Pologne 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (113) - telenowela 17.50 Sensacje XX wieku: ORP Orzeł 18.00 Rynek - magazyn ekonomiczny 18.25 360 stopni dookoła ciała: Ból 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mały Miś 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (1/22) - serial sensac. 21.05 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 21.20 Czas na dokument: Byłem bóstwem Shinto - film dok. 22.15 Debata 23.00 Wiadomości i sport 23.15 Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.25 Studio sport: Memoriał Janusza Kusocińskigo 0.10 Inicjacja - film przygodowy 1.35 Filmówka: We własnym kręgu 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Fitness Club (18/26) - serial 9.00 Świat kobiet - mag. 9.30 Każdą chwilę dzieciom: Miłość macierzyńska 10.30 Legendy wyspy skarbów (21/26) - serial animowany 11.00 Zapach perfum - serial 12.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy 13.40 Skaidi, u zbiegu dwóch rzek (1/9) - serial dla młodzieży 14.15 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 14.55 Studio urody 15.10 Przystanek Alaska - serial 16.00 Panorama 16.10 W okolice Stwórcy 16.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17.05 Dla młodych widzów: Południk dziewiętnasty 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Seans filmowy 19.35 Program sportowy 20.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 21.00 Z archiwum X (25) - serial 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Ekspres reporterów 23.10 Kocham kino: Wielkie nadzieje - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1.10 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze Okrągłego Stołu - serial animowany prod. USA 7.25 Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany prod. izraelskiej 7.30 Podróże bez biletu - program popularno-naukowy dla młodzieży 8.00 Sport opolski 8.30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dok. prod. USA 9.00 Maria z przedmieścia - serial meksykański 9.50 Smithsoniański świat: Od informacji do wiedzy - serial popularnonaukowy 10.50 Aktualności europejskie - niemiecki magazyn publicystyczny 11.20 Marquerite Yourcenar - francuski film biograficzny 12.20 Mistrz i Małgorzata (1) - polski dramat historyczno-obyczajowy 14.05 Sztuka i wyobraźnia - kanadyjski serial dokumentalny 14.30 Wita Studio Regionalne, Gość dnia 14.40 Trzy po trzy - program dla dzieci 15.15 A ja rosnę - poradnik dla rodziców 15.35 Zbliżenia 15.55 Co słychać w muzyce - magazyn aktualności muzycznych 16.15 Studio regionalne · Gość dnia 16.25 Flesz-Aktualności 16.40 Maria z przedmieścia - serial meksykański 17.30 Schlesien Journal - magazyn publicystyczno-kulturalny 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Lala - teleturniej z udziałem uczniów szkół średnich 19.20 Studio regionalne 19.30 Motocyklem dookoła świata - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Smithsoniański świat: Od informacji do wiedzy - serial popularnonaukowy 21.00 Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Mistrz i Małgorzata (1) - polski dramat historyczno-obyczajowy 22.45 Misza - kanadyjski film dokumentalny 0.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Renegat - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Komisarz Rex - niemiecki serial kryminalny 11.30 Baza Pensacola - amerykański serial akcji 12.30 Idż na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.00 Publicystyka gospodarcza 14.30 Piramida: gra-zabawa 15.00 Maska - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Derby: gra-zabawa 15.50 Michael Logozzo gorąco poleca - magazyn kulinarny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Sto procent dla każdego: gra-zabawa 16.45 Herkules - amerykański serial przygodowy 17.45 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Pomoc domowa - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Powrót Supermana - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.00 13 Posterunek - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Film tygodnia: Oblężenie - film fab. prod. USA (1986 r., 128 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.55 Telewizyjne biuro śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.25 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.50 Polityczne graffiti 24.00 Program publicystyczny 0.30 Motowiadomości 1.00 Muzyka na bis 2.50 Pożegnanie TVN 06.30 Dzień dobry w TVN 06.35 Kropka nad i 06.55 Dzień dobry w TVN 07.00 Wędrowiec (7) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 07.45 Kucyki i przyjaciele (53) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Słynne kreskówki (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 DeDe Reporter - program dla dzieci 09.15 Horoskop Davida Harklaya 09.30 Esmeralda (6) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.30 Manuela (77) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Jolanda (171) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.00 Pod dobrą gwiazdą - wróżby, przepowiednie, horoskopy 13.30 Rodziców nie ma w domu (1) - serial telewizyjny 13.55 Kucyki i przyjaciele (53) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Słynne kreskówki (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 W naszym kręgu (113) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (236) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (81) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Co za dzień - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki, prowadzący: Andrzej Sołtysik 18.00 Esmeralda (7) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Studio sport 19.30 Bezpieczna kasa Briana - teleturniej 20.00 Edward Nożycoręki (Edward Scissorhands) - komedia SF, USA 1990, reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Winona Ryder, Dianne Wiest, Alan Arkin (120 min) 22.00 Córka (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.00 Sprawiedliwi (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 01.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.55 Jubilat sport 08.00 Don Kichot - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 08.30 Tajemnica wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 09.00 Loving - serial, USA 09.30 City - serial, USA 10.00 Antonella - serial, Brazylia 11.00 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Farm aid - koncert 13.00 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 13.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 14.15 Antonella - serial, Brazylia 15.00 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.05 City - serial, USA 15.30 Loving - serial, USA 16.00 Don Kichot - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 16.30 Tajemnica wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla dzieci 17.00 Teledyski 17.15 Program redakcji katolickiej 17.30 Informacje TV-51 17.45 Eskulap przed reformą 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.15 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 20.05 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1967, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli, Cesar Romero, Franco Fabrizi (90 min) 21.45 Informacje TV-51 21.55 Jubilat sport 22.00 Winetka Road - serial, USA 23.30 Wojny uliczne (In the Line of Duty: Street War) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Ray Sharkey, Mario Van Peebles, Peter Boyle, Michael Boatman (95 min) 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza / Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Dziecko, troski i radości (2): Cud poczęcia, dar narodzin 7.45 Domosfera (2) - program poradnikowy 8.00 Południk 19. - magazyn dla dzieci 8.20 Kolorowe nutki - program muzyczny dla dzieci 8.30 O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc (4/4): Powrót - serial animowany prod. polskiej (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Zwierzolub (powt.) 9.30 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Gdzie jest generał - komedia wojenna prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.00 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 11.15 Romane Dyvesa (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Tydzień prezydenta (powt.) 12.30 Kwestia sumienia - nowela filmowa prod. polskiej 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.30 Kowalski i Schmidt - magazyn (powt.) 14.00 Polonica: Capital city (1/10): Odpady toksyczne - serial prod. angielskiej (powt.) 14.50 Dziennik TV - program satyryczny (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 To się musi podobać (powt.) 16.00 Kwestia sumienia - nowela filmowa prod. polskiej (powt.) 16.30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron (8/9): Śledztwo - serial dla młodych widzów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 17.35 Tylko Muzyka - skrót Ligi Przebojów 18.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga Przebojów (propozycje) 19.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział - satyryczna przypowiastka 19.10 Reporter 19.20 Dobranocka: Lis Leon (18/19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Polonica: Człowiek - cień (2/5): Janusz - serial sensacyjny prod. niemieckiej 21.55 Kronika Tour de Pologne 22.00 Wieczór reporterski: Kajtek z dzielnicy cudów 22.30 Panorama 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 III Międzynarodowy Konkurs Młodych Pianistów Artur Rubinstein in memoriam: Valentina Igoshina, portret pianistki - reportaż 0.05 Arcydzieła XX wieku: Manuel de Falla: Trójgraniasty kapelusz - suita z baletu 0.30 Magazyn parlamentarny 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Lis Leon (18/19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Tylko Muzyka - Liga Przebojów (propozycje) 2.30 Panorama 2.55 Prognoza pogody 3.05 Polonica: Człowiek - cień (2/5): Janusz - serial sensacyjny prod. niemieckiej 5.05 Sport z satelity - Magazyn żużlowy 5.35 Kwestia sumienia - nowela filmowa 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Tylko Muzyka - skrót Ligi Przebojów 6.40 Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 7.00 Zakończenie programu